


Sadderdaze

by Beavisworld



Series: Rain Is Frank's Best Friend [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: 2005, Gerard and mikey, It will make sense later, M/M, Mikey and frank, Mikey doesn't have a thing for his brother, No Incest, Revenge Era, fight, frank blocks gerard, frank has a thing for ONE way, frank is mad, frank wants Mikey to be his bf, he doesn't know if they are dating, it ends happy, its okay, petekey rumors, petekey sucks, roomie days, they fight, they say mean shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beavisworld/pseuds/Beavisworld
Summary: Best friends fought all the time, it was only natural. However, best friends who decided they wanted to try being romantic and shit fighting was a whole different thing.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Mikey Way
Series: Rain Is Frank's Best Friend [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868848
Kudos: 20





	Sadderdaze

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proofread this because it's late. Part two to my other one. Enjoy!

"You didn't care to clear up any rumors when the theory about you and Gerard came out, so why should it be up to me to clear the shit about me and Pete!?" 

"Shut up! The stuff about me and Gerard has calmed down since then!"

"You and I both know that's not true."

Mikey huffed, flopping down onto the couch and turning on the tv. When Frank tried to talk over it, Mikey only made the volume louder. He gave Frank a nasty side eye before crossing his arms and turning his full attention to whatever movie rerun was playing. 

Best friends fought all the time, it was only natural. However, best friends who decided they wanted to try being romantic and shit fighting was a whole different thing. ("Romantic and shit" was what Frank had chosen to call it, considering he didn't know if he was allowed to call Mikey _his_ just yet.) They had fought tons of times over stupid shit, so Frank easily considered this their first real fight. The subject was quite serious.

At least in Frank's humble opinion it was. 

Warped Tour '05 had taken place, and it was all fun for the band. They played great, had fun, got piss drunk more times than they would like to admit. The summer had been one of the best times of My Chemical Romance's life. People loved their music, and they were really starting to make their mark on the rock fans of the world. Frank loved being considered a rockstar. It was everything he had always dreamed about and more. They had made great friends at Warped Tour as well. My Chem soon met Fall Out Boy, and they hit it off almost immediately. They were a tight group, all around the same age and coming into the rock scene themselves. The two bands switched members a lot for songs, hung around to watch the others play, and just spent their free time together. Patrick had even ended up playing drums for them during one of their sets. 

Press could never leave them alone for more than two minutes, so of course the world soon found out about the new blooming friendship. Fans loved to see that two of their new favorite bands were soon becoming acquainted with each other. 

They loved it even more that two certain members of each band had ended up spending some time together. 

Fans went nuts with that kind of thing, Frank knew from experience. He had stopped checking his inbox regularly since people had started sending him all kinds of fanfic, usually of him and Gerard taking part in...inappropriate acts. 

Pete Wentz and Mikey had formed a nice bond. Frank didn't know what Pete was like with relationships and being on tour, but once word had gotten to him that Mikey was in a complicated fling with, "Little Frankie from Jersey," Pete didn't even work up the nerve to try anything. 

Not that he would have in the first place, but nobody messed with Frank. One look at him would show anybody why.

That was besides the point. 

As always, press had found out that they were friends when they hung around each other at parties. It was nothing more than an innocent friendship, but of course the cameramen had to go and rub it in the world's face. Fans started coming up with theories as they always did, and had even asked both Mikey and Pete about it. Neither one confirmed or denied anything. There really was nothing to confirm and nothing to deny. Nothing had happened. 

At least Frank _thought_ nothing happened. 

Frank wouldn't have cared as much if the exact same thing hadn't happened to him. It was _still_ happening to him, but at least he had denied it multiple times. The band had made it clear more than once that they did not enjoy when people wrote about them having sex with each other. 

Mikey and Ray didn't really pay attention to any of the rumors going on, but Frank and Gerard sure did. Gerard swore that he would kick both Mikey and Pete's asses if something did happen. Pete because he fucked around with Gerard's little brother, and Mikey since he possibly cheated on Frank. Frank had just nodded, only half listening, but thankful Gerard was looking out for him nonetheless. Ray had just shook his head and told the both of them they were being ridiculous, and that they should give Mikey a little more credit. It's not like he would go behind Frank's back like that. 

The thing was, Frank didn't even know if there was any back to go behind. It's not like they had officially picked a title for whatever they were. They sure acted like a couple, but neither of them had said the right words yet. Mikey still referred to Frank as, "his friend." Frank just did the same, though he wished Mikey would just blurt out the word already. He was getting tired of waiting, and wanted to ask about it, but he didn't wanna fuck things up. 

As impulsive as he was, he knew when to let a good thing be a good thing. 

So, yeah, Frank got pretty pissed when the rumors continued. Neither Mikey or Pete had said anything on the subject, so fans just continued to theorize. They were completely incorrect, but Frank couldn't tell them that. People would start to suspect, and then they would find out about the secret fling between the rhythm guitarist and the bassist of MCR, which would just get them into a bigger mess. Frank could practically hear the comments about how he was, "in love with the wrong one," or some shit. He did not need to deal with that right now, especially after coming home from a long summer tour. He needed rest. 

However, he didn't wanna rest until the truth was put out there. He wanted one of them to deny something, but that never came. It was almost as if they were both oblivious to the fact it was even happening. Pete still continued to talk to Mikey over text and call, but neither mentioned the wild rumors that had been floating around the internet. Frank would like to pretend that he didn't understand why he cared so much, but he knew himself too well. If crazed teenage girls were gonna think that Mikey was in a relationship with anyone, he would like it to be him. Even if they didn't confirm that aspect, he would like them to at least think it. 

It sucked to see the boy he cared about so much be rumored to be in a fling with someone else. Frank didn't like it one bit. 

Frank had about enough when people had come up with some stupid ass name for the summer of 2005, and that's when he decided to bring it to Mikey's attention. Mikey had just shrugged his shoulders and walked into the other room to get coffee. When Frank asked if he was gonna say something, he just shrugged again. 

That was when they started to bicker, and how they ended up in this fight in the first place. Frank wanted Mikey to say something to debunk all the rumors, and Mikey thought it didn't matter. 

"Are you just gonna ignore me all day, or are we going to talk about this?" Frank asked, running a hand through the blonde part of his hair. 

"What's there to talk about? You have clearly made your point, and I've made mine. We don't agree. Conversation over," Mikey said, voice bored as he flipped through different channels. 

"Mikey, you understand why I'm upset, don't you?" 

"No. What's there to be upset about? It's not even like you fucking call me yours or whatever the fuck people do," Mikey snapped, looking away from the television for the first time since he sat down. 

"The fuck? Just because I don't call you my boyfriend means that we suddenly don't have a thing going on? Is this whole thing just some elaborate petty plan to get me to say it?" 

Mikey rolled his eyes. "That's self centered of you."

"I don't know with you, Mikey! I don't understand why it's so hard to just say it's not true," Frank tried to reason, voice climbing slightly higher. That only happened when he was nervous. 

Damn skippy he was nervous. He felt like he was about to ruin this really good thing. 

"Because it doesn't work. _You_ should know that better than anybody," Mikey stated, standing up and wiping his hands on his jeans. 

"This isn't about me and Gerard! At least I've denied them. They aren't true, and I'm honest."

"And yet people still haven't stopped," Mikey pointed out, eyebrow raised.

"Who gives a shit!? At least I denied them! They aren't true. I'm an honest person. I denied them End of story." 

"Okay, but people think you're lying."

"And? Like I said, at least I put it out there. Is there a reason you don't wanna say anything? Are the rumors fucking true or some shit?" Frank pressed, rocking slightly on the balls of his feet. 

Mikey's mouth opened, like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You seriously think I would just go and fuck you over like that? Look, the reason I'm not saying anything is because it's not gonna work, not because I would be lying if I said they weren't true. It's not my fault that fans theorize." 

"You could at least deny them!"

"And say what? I'm in a complicated fling with the rhythm guitarist? First, that would just make fans even more crazy, and second, I don't wanna make things awkward! Pete hasn't even brought up the rumors. I doubt he even knows they exist!" Mikey shouted. 

"Why can't we tell everyone? The White Stripes did it!" 

"Didn't they divorce?" 

Frank inhaled sharply. "Mikey, I really don't wanna fight with you. I just don't get why you can't say something. It's not even that hard!" 

"Maybe it's just better we leave it like this! If I deny it, they'll start snooping even more to find even more evidence. We're not exactly subtle off the stage, and press is everywhere! Who knows what kinda shit they can find on us!?" Mikey used his hands for emphasis as he explained his points. 

"Who cares if they know!? At this point, I'm done fucking hiding it!" 

Mikey's eyes went dark behind his glasses. "Hiding _what?_ That you have a thing for Ways?" 

Frank practically _saw_ the venom dripping down his chin when he said that one. Mikey just stood there, glare in his eyes and lips stretched into a thin line. He loved Mikey to death, anyone could see that. But that didn't mean he wasn't going to get something fired at him in return. 

"Alright, well at least I'm not the one who's super close to their brother to the point where people think there's _something else_ going on," Frank practically growled. 

Mikey's face changed in a matter of seconds, and he immediately looked taken aback. Frank didn't even feel guilty. He fucking deserved it, the little shit he was. 

"You're such an asshole, Frank Iero. I'm fucking glad you never called me your fucking boyfriend, cuz I don't think I would have wanted that shitty title anyway." Mikey gave him one last dirty look before walking down the stairs and out the door. He grabbed one of his unpacked duffel bags from tour that was by the steps as he left. 

Frank could only watch as the apartment door opened, and then closed with a slam. As soon as Mikey was gone, he punched the wall in pure anger. He really did not want to be fighting with the possible life of his life. He had just went and ruined a really good thing. 

Well, they both did. Nobody was innocent in this situation. 

Frank picked up his phone and dialed Toro's number, just so he would have an excuse as to why he didn't pick up Gerard's phone call. Saying he was on the phone with Ray was a much better excuse than saying he was scared. Frank would never admit to Gerard that he was scared of him. When it came to Mikey, anybody would be scared of what Gerard could do. He was protective. 

"Hello?" Ray said, sounding tired. 

"Mikey and I are fighting," Frank stated, absentmindedly playing with his fingers. 

"Oh, fuck. You're dead. What happened?"

Frank explained the whole story from the top. Everything from the rumors, to the boyfriend thing, to asking Mikey to deny them, to the horrid comments they had made to each other. It was all in there. 

"That's what happened. He walked out with one of his bags from tour. I'm assuming he went to Gee's, which is why I'm on the phone with you. I don't wanna pick up _that_ phone call when it comes in," Frank told him. 

"You're fucked, dude. I mean, both of you fucked up, but still. The brother comment was far."

"He pissed me off, okay? He knows that I only like him, so I don't understand why he had to take it to that level!" Frank shouted, suddenly getting riled up again. 

"I know, I know. I get it. Look, I think you should apologize. No reason to stretch this out more than it needs to be when you can easily patch things up with a word. Just explain why you were so upset, but calmly this time," Ray advised.

"It'll be a cold day in hell when I apologize first." 

With that, Frank hung up the phone. He wasn't pissed at Ray, but he didn't wanna be told what to do at the minute. He wanted to brood and feel sorry for himself, not be told to do the right thing. He could always fix it tomorrow. 

He checked his phone one last time. He had several missed calls from Gerard, so Frank decided it would be best to just block his number for the night. He turned his phone off, and started to watch whatever movie Mikey had on. 

Nightmare Before Christmas. 

_Of-fucking-course it was._

-

Mikey hadn't come home in about three days, so Frank had been left alone in his apartment. Frank was fucking lonely and sad, but there was no way he was going to apologize. 

He had kept Gerard's number blocked for that time, still not in the mood to hear his lecture about how much of an asshole Frank was. He kept in contact with Ray, and he had been the lucky one who got to hear all of Gerard's complains about Frank. 

Ray was the one who gave Frank the Mikey updates, and it seemed that Mikey was sad as well. At least Frank wasn't the only motherfucker who was feeling sorry for himself. 

On the night of the third day, it started to rain horribly. Frank remembered the last rain storm three months ago, where him and Mikey had kissed for the first time. Frank had been so happy that time. It was easily one of the best days of his entire life, and he wished that this storm could be just like the last one. 

He suddenly was hit with a rush of affection for the gawky boy in glasses, and he almost worked up enough nerve to go and see him. He decided to pretend that he was going to go to Gerard's to see him, just to make this a lot easier.

Just as Frank was buttoning the last button on his jean jacket, there was a knock at the door. Frank didn't know who it could be in this weather, so he went to get it. He looked ridiculous with his messed up hair and pajama bottoms, but he doubted anybody at this hour was gonna give two shits about his appearance. 

When Frank opened the door, he did not expect to see Mikey standing there, soaking wet. Frank hadn't seen Mikey in what felt like forever, and he was here. He had come to see him, to make things right, and the world looked a lot better. Sure, it had only been three days, but it was three long days. Mikey looked even worse than Frank, standing in nothing but his Anthrax t-shirt and some jeans, but he still looked fucking perfect. 

"Frankie, I-"

He tried to speak, but Frank didn't wanna hear it right now. He cut him off by kissing him hard, trying to say everything in one simple gesture. Mikey kissed back after a second of confusion, and Frank's heart did a fucking _flip._

This was home. 

Frank stepped back, pulling Mikey into the apartment with him. Once they made it inside, Frank pulled away for air. He leaned his forehead against Mikey's, not wanting to completely break contact from him just yet. 

"I'm so fucking sorry," Mikey whispered, hushed and fast. 

"I know, I know. It's fine. I get why you didn't wanna say anything, it would have made things weird. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. It's just that I'm an only child, and I really don't like sharing what's mine," Frank paused, taking in a breath. "And I'm sorry for what I said. You and Gerard are a good close, not a bad close. You just pissed me off." 

Frank broke off with a giggle, Mikey echoing the sound. Frank bumped his nose against Mikey's, still processing the fact that he was here. 

"I'll deny them if you want. The rumors," Mikey offered.

"It's fine. I don't care. One day people can know, once all the shit about us calms down." 

"Know what?" Mikey asked, a teasing glint in his eye. 

"That you're my fucking _boyfriend_ and I'm kind of in love with you, dumbass."

Mikey's breath caught. "I like that word. For the record, I'm kinda in love with you, too, dumbass." 

Frank could only smile, pulling Mikey back by the hand to the couch. They flopped down together, just as it was meant to be. Frank pushed Mikey's head onto his shoulder and threw an arm around his shoulders.

"I blocked Gerard," Frank said suddenly. 

"I know you did. He's pissed. Once he finds out we made up, he'll be fine. Trust me." 

Frank rolled his eyes. "Oh, joy."

"Hey, can I tell you something?"

"Anything."

"Part of the reason I didn't deny the rumors was because I came up with an elaborate scheme for you to call me your boyfriend," Mikey admitted, smiling innocently when he finished. 

Frank's jaw dropped, and he shoved him. "You petty motherfucker! You called me self-centered when I asked!"

Mikey shrugged. "Oops." 

Frank tried to be mad, but he couldn't even pretend. He was just so happy Mikey was finally home, happy and under his arm. Better yet, they were an official couple now. He couldn't wait to annoy the shit out of literally everyone he knew with the news. 

Frank realized then and there that everything great that happened to him Mikey-wise occurred in the rain. Rain had went from being his immune system's worst enemy to being Frank's best friend. 

All it took was his fucking _boyfriend_ to change it.

**Author's Note:**

> ROOMIE DAYS. I HAD FUN.


End file.
